


Kindred Spirits

by Libika



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, just a bit, rukhs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since it happened, but it still hurts. He wasn't supposed to feel like this, but he just wanted his parents back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is for One-becomes-two, an amazing blogger ( check this tumblr really, it's great)~ I promise that I will work on "What the king loved the most" after this. If you want to share some ideas : realm-of-spells.tumblr.com or do so in the comments! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was shining brightly on the island. Summer was just around the corner, and the air was fresh, clean, a soothing breeze. The island was not what you would call gigantic. It was quite small, compared to other kingdoms and empires, but it was more than enough for the people who lived there. Their beautiful island was isolated, but it was safe. The streets were lively, thieves weren’t numerous. Sometimes, a sea monster would dare attack their heaven, but the eight generals always took care of it.

 

What was once a monster, could become a wonderful dish in a minute. Their king would always celebrate it with a great banquet, with dances and festivities that could go all night. They loved their kingdom. They loved their king. They loved their life. They knew that they wouldn’t be always safe, as Al-Thamen could come and attack them anytime, but they trusted their king.

 

Despite his flaws, their king was a good one. He protected them, made sure they were out of harm’s way. They lived comfortably, and it was all thanks to their king. They were eternally thankful. These days, he seemed distant. When he greeted people in the streets, the light in his eyes seemed to shine less brightly. Sometimes, he would come to visit some children, and play with them. Most of them were orphans, but the king’s visits brightened their days.

 

Yet, he seemed strange these days. Some of these children managed to find a loving family, and when the king went to see them, he had his usual smile, but it was a little off. No matter what, the citizens hoped that their king would get better soon.

 

*******

Sinbad was walking down a corridor. A few candles lightened the place enough to find your way.  It was late. Most people in the castle were already sleeping, with the exception of some guards, who chose to stay late to train harder. They wanted to protect their beloved king and country. Sinbad wished he still had such pure hearted motivations.

 

He didn’t even know why he was walking.

 

He guessed he wanted to think for a while. The purple haired man liked his men’s company, but he had to be alone from time to time. Before he knew it, he was at the balcony’s doorstep. He let his arms rest on the cool marble, closing his eyes for a few minutes. The cool, evening breeze soothed his mind. His mind was always troubled when _this day_ was close. He thought that with time, it would get better, unfortunately, it didn’t.

 

From where he was, the view was outstanding. Lights were illuminating the kingdom, almost looking like a reflection of the sky. Hundreds, even thousands of stars could be seen. Small, shimmering diamonds on a dark, blue gown, which were much bigger than they seemed. He wondered how his life would have been if he hadn’t been a singularity. Or a king for all that matters.

 

Back in Parthevia, when his parents were still alive, he was happy. They didn’t have a luxurious life, but both of his parents were alive. He was only a child when his father died. It didn’t make him cry anymore, but right now, he wanted to sob. Same for his mother, whose sickness made her pass away sooner. He wondered what his parents would think of him now. They both told him that he was special, that he would do great things for this world.

 

What would they think of him now?

 

He was half way into depravity, manipulated those around him, lied, cheated. Even Yunan stopped trusting him. Aladdin, on the other hand, did not doubt his actions, but his intentions. After all, no one knew that he was manipulating Kougyoku. It was not in his habits to think about this.

 

Perhaps because tomorrow would the anniversary of his parents’ death.

 

He wished he could see them again. He was a grown man, but deep down, a small child was crying, only wanting his mommy and daddy back. He let his head rest on the cold marble, praying that his tears wouldn’t flow. He failed miserably. He felt pathetic. Yet, his kingdom was counting on him. His friends, no matter what, trusted him. He was doubted, but he knew that he was doing it for Sindria.

 

But he became sly, just like Ja’far said. He began to wonder if what he was doing was truly for his kingdom’s sake.

 

Or because of some hidden motive that was unknown to us.

 

He let out a sigh.

 

*******

Mornings were busier than ever these days. If only he could just stay in his bed, without having to worry about anything. Last time he overslept, after drinking too much the night before, Ja’far barged into his room, completely destroying the door in the process, and began to yell at him like an angry mother. Since that day, the king never tried to anger his friend again.

 

He didn’t want to get killed.

 

He valued his life, mostly his ears, far too much.

 

He was in his chambers, sitting, filling the gigantic amount of paperwork on his desk. At least, this could act as a distraction. Today was a day he loathed. Few people knew why. He filled the paperwork, reading it carefully beforehand. God these days were tiring. “These days” referred to the horrible period during which he had to fill so much treaties, and establish some laws to go with it, that he couldn’t see the end of it. He often tried to escape, but one of his generals would always see him and remind him about his work.

And if it wasn’t one of them, it would be Aladdin.

 

He knew the little magi didn’t trust him, after all, anyone knowing his sly nature wouldn’t. And yet, the boy still showed him respect and kindness. Such a good child.

 

Sadly, despite his work, he couldn’t forget which day it was today.

 

He sighed for what must have been the tenth time in a row. He looked at his right, watching Ja’far enter the room, a cup of tea in his hand. Looking at his friend, the white haired man couldn’t deny that something was wrong.

 

“Hey, Sin. Are you sure you’re okay?” He was genuinely worried. Each year it was the same old routine. Sinbad feeling down because of this day, his best friend bringing him a cup of tea, more papers to fill in. It was always like that. He smiled at Ja’far, telling him that he was indeed okay, that it was no big deal.

 

And his friend would always look at him, thinking the same line :

 

_What a horrible lie, you’re not okay._

*******

“Hey, don’t you think uncle Sinbad has been weird today?” Aladdin had noticed the change in his behavior lately, and hoped he could something about it.

 

“Now that you say it, he seemed weird during lunch. He was sighing a lot, and not really talking he usually did.” Ali Baba never saw Sinbad like this. He was lively during the meals, always brightening the mood.

 

There were in the garden, Aladdin reading a book Yamuraiha gave him, while Ali Baba was polishing his sword. Since Ja’far was forced to take a break, he decided to stay with them, also cleaning his weapons. He wondered he should tell them the truth. Well, they were nice children, and it would be nice for Sinbad to count on them.

 

“It’s true that you don’t know about it. So, I’ll tell you, but you must promise me to not go around and repeat it.” He knew they wouldn’t, but better safe than sorry. They nodded, promising to not do anything like that. “Today, is a very important day for Sin. It’s the anniversary of his parent’s death. His father died first, and his mother died a few years after. But he thinks about it on the day of his mother’s death, because she was the last person from his family that he had.”

 

Both boys were shocked. They never saw Sinbad’s parents, nor heard of them, so they had had a little idea about what happened to them. But for him to still mourn after all this time, it must have left some deep wounds. No matter how much Aladdin doubted Sinbad, he wanted to help him.

After all, everyone suffered in this world.

 

This had to change.

 

He smiled, like a malicious cat, and decided to talk to his friends about his plan.

 

*******

Hinahoho, Pisti and Sharrkan talked to every servants they saw, telling them what to do. Spartos and Yamuraiha asked the guards to not watch Sinbad’s chamber, while Masrur and Ja’far took care of the rest.

 

All the area around Sinbad’s room was empty, but the king, in his sad mood, did not pay any attention to it.

 

*******

He closed the door behind him, taking off his shoes. The window was slightly open, letting the cold, evening breeze in. He looked around him, noticing no one was there to see him. Sitting on the marble ground of his balcony, he began to tremble. He was a grown up adult, but he had the right to break down from time to time. For him, it was the proof that he still was human, despite being sly and having his rukhs being half corrupted. He felt small drops of water fall on his hands.

 

Looking at them, he noticed the small damp spots.

 

_Ah…even after all this time, I still cry like a baby._

He was a mess. Hair undone, a purple ocean flowing , reaching the ground. As if the tears weren’t enough, hiccups came slowly, while his eyes became red. As childish as it might sound, he wanted his parents. Right now, he wasn’t a king, a dungeon capturer or even a worthy leader. He felt like a lost boy, who wanted to laugh with his father and have a goodnight kiss from his mother. He sobbed even more.

 

Suddenly, he felt something brushing his cheek. Looking up, he noticed that some rukhs had gathered around him. Flying, there began to be more and more rukhs around him. Most of them were in front of him, as if wanting to attract his attention. He understood.

 

 

The boy must have used his strange power again. The rukhs slowly changed. Focusing on what they were doing, he thought for a moment about what had happened in Balbadd. How the little magi had summoned the souls of the citizens’ loved ones, showed them that they never should lose hope. What a magical show it had been. The smiles on these people’s faces as they were reunited with their family, lovers, friends.

 

He noticed how the rukhs were forming the silhouette of a couple.

How the husband was smiling warmly at his wife, holding her in his arms like a precious jewel.

 

He thought he was going to cry again.

 

There, right in front of his eyes, were his parents. His mother never looked healthier, she was dazzling, so was his father. They were both moving toward him, both putting a hand on his shoulders. They couldn’t speak, but he could guess what they were trying to tell him. They knew how he became. How far he was ready to go to protect his kingdom, his friends, the family for whom he sacrificed so much.

 

They were, in their own way, telling him to do his best. To not give up on his kingdom, and his humanity. To fight depravity like own would fight a dangerous disease. Because he was their son. He was stronger than anyone else they had known in their life, he could do it. They embraced him, Sinbad feeling the warm sensation the rukhs gave him. He tried to return the embrace, but could only touch thin air. He was still crying, since he couldn’t hold his parents in his arms, but to see them once again was the greatest gift he ever had.

 

They moved, smiling one last time, as tears flew down their cheeks.

 

Soon, they would have to go.

 

But they knew their son would be alright.

 

 

Because he had a new family now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short story ! ^^   
> This is way shorter than what I usually write, but i hope you liked it !


End file.
